A While
by Paz Enai
Summary: What happens when the remnants of Duo's genetic family find him? What will happen with Duo's children? What is wrong with Duo? And what is Hiiro hinting at?
1. Part 1: Well, Now What?

A While by Paz Enai

Part 1: "Well, Now What?"

* * *

It's been a while since I've seen any of the guys. I sort of feel bad that I haven't been able to keep in touch. 

It seems that my past of breaking the law to survive is catching up to me. I had been hoping all along that, since when I was younger I didn't actually have a last name, that they wouldn't be able to find me. But I've been finding out how wrong I was.

I've been seeing posters on walls and sides of buildings of a boy that looks like it would be me. The images are like the ones that look like they were generated by one of those computer programs the cops use to approximate what a person looks like years later. For the most part I've been trying to stay away from them because I don't want to be seen near them if it really is me. But the other night, when it was dark out, as it tends to get around 6 on Earth, I took one down and back to my apartment with me. What I read was very bewildering:

"Lost boy Taken by an explosion in the year After Colony 182

(picture)

Was spotted in After Colony 186 as an orphan and thief

(picture)

Projected appearance for the year After Colony 197

(picture)

If you have any information of the whereabouts of this boy contact your local Police Dept."

Well wasn't that unexpected. I mean there really is no proof that it is me that they are talking about. Except that the picture from AC 186 looks like me a bit. It's hard to tell, because it's not a still picture, like, the kid is running away. A little befuddled, I sat down in front of my TV and turned on the news to see what else was going on in the world.

The next piece was even more shocking.

News reporter: ".. as the Molonigal family continues to look for their long lost cousin. His parents were killed in a rebel attack on L2 colony A3352 in AC182. The boy was believed to have be taken by rebel forces but was lost. Then some 4 years later he was spotted on the same colony, or so the family believes, as an orphaned thief. The police in the L2 area, as requested by the family, were told to monitor the colony in search of the lost boy. When he was finally found some time later, and imprisoned in a Romeffeller jail for Grand Larceny, the family was to go and verify that the boy was indeed the lost boy that they had been looking for. A DNA test had been prepared, but by the time the family got to the jail, the boy had escaped. He was spotted every now and again by smuggling himself on the space ships of others several times over the following few years, but no one was able to catch him, as he always managed to get away before the authorities could come. It was believed that he had perished during this time, as there were no reports of him. In AC195, there were on many colonies wanted posters for a boy that had been shown on TV as a Gundam Pilot who had escaped. The family believes that this boy may very well be the long lost cousin and nephew that they have been looking for. Here is a part of an interview with Caryl Molonigal, sister-in-law of Daanna, the boy's deceased mother:

"He was taken from us by an explosion caused by colonist rebels in the year After Colony 182. We believe that the rebels had taken him as hostage material and left with him. When the colonists were captured we were saddened to find that the boy had not been with them... We have been looking for Trevor for 15 years now. Every few years we find some information that we are told will lead us to him, but something always happens; the information is wrong or some outside force hacks into the system and deletes all of our leads. (woman begins to cry) We just want to see him again. We want to know that he is all right!" (sobs uncontrollably)

Reporter: "If you have any information about this boy, or think you have seen him please call now, the # for CW News Network is "

I just sat in disbelief as the reporters finished about the story and moved on to the next one. But the number stayed on the screen.

That… that was my fucking life story that that just told on the TV. TREVOR! My name isn't TREVOR! What is going on here? How...Should I call the station? I-...

Without even thinking on it I found myself dialing the number on the screen, glad that it was toll-free since the studio for CW News was in another country.

Receptionist: "Hello, are you calling in regards to the Trevor Molonigal story? Please tell us whatever information that you have."

I was quiet a moment before I tried to speak.

The Molonigals THE Molonigals. Weren't they a family that was as well known and wealthy as Quatres?

"H-hello" I mumbled, the woman patient on the other side, "I-um..am calling about the-the story, about the kid."

Receptionist: "Yes? What is it? Have you seen him, or think that you have seen him? Was it recent or a while ago? Do you know of something that happened to him?"

"N-no. Nothing like that. Well, I mean, it is LIKE that, but...I mean, uhm. The story that you just said on the TV...It was... It was my life story. But my name isn't Trevor... It's Duo, and I'm no Molonigal, my names Maxwell. But, that story, that was definitely my life you ... that you just explained... Is.. Is that possible?" and I paused.

The woman on the other side of the phone asked if I was serious, I explained that I never tell a lie. She told me to hold on for a second and I heard the sounds of being patched through to another line. I was surprised when I heard one of the reporters on the TV answer me on the phone as well as on the television that was still on in front of me. I lowered it so that it wouldn't interfere.

The reporter then called out, "News flash! We have a young man on the phone who is claiming that the story we just told on the news is none other that the story of his own life? (into the phone connection) Hello? Trevor?"

"No, my name is Duo. But that ... are you really looking for someone who..." I didn't know what to say, so I just trailed off.

The confused reporter replied, " I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"DUO, it's Duo Maxwell. At least it has been for the past however many years..."

"What made you call tonight? How did you hear the news?"

"Well, there were some fliers around where I live now and... When I read it I was a little shocked so I turned on the TV to try and get it out of my head. Then I saw the end of the report on it… In all honesty, I don't know why I called. I...Don't think I've ever been this confused before in my life."

"Interesting. What would you say to seeing your family again for the first time in 15 years?"

"I would say that they're not my family. I grew up alone. I have no family. Look this whole thing is making me really depressed, and I don't like feeling depressed. In fact, I refuse to take a DNA test. I may have been part of the family at one point, but I'm not anymore. Tell them that their beloved Trevor is dead, he has been for 15 years. He sold his soul to the devil and can't be taken back. Tell them, and everyone else, to leave me alone. Ok!" and I hung up.

At first I didn't know why I was so mad. I left the TV on long enough to see the reporters look at each other before continuing on with their stories. They look almost as if I had personally done something against them. Damn them. I wish I never had to see their damned faces again. I'll have to stop watching the news at night.

I went into my room and tried to do some work on my computer for my job. But I was just too mad to deal with it. I went to bed early, but lay on my back thinking of how immature it was to think that after 15 years they thought that someone wouldn't mind being randomly inserted into their family. I bet that they just found some random kid to stalk their lives away to try to find in hopes of one day convincing him that he was one of theirs. Hell, for all I know they just happened to decide to hunt me after I became a Gundam Pilot and did some background research on me.

But wait... If they knew I was a Gundam Pilot, then why would they try to find me at all? HAHA, maybe they have some deep-seeded revenge that they need to fulfill against me and this is all just some plot to get back at me.

Thoughts like this went through my head all night. When I finally felt like going to sleep it was already time to go to work, so I called in sick. When I go to work tomorrow they're all gunna know I was on TV... They're probably going to try and convince me to go get the blood work done, or to at least meet the family. So, even though I was tired, I decided to instead pack all of my stuff. I was in a U-hall truck and on my way to Canada 8 hours later. I had put a sign up for my shack of a house and left a nearby hotel's number so that the people who wanted it could call up. I never woulda realized how much work went into selling a house, but at least this way I could get away from the reporters and other people who would no doubt soon find out that I lived there and swarm the property, only to find that I had already left.

* * *

Finding a new house in Canada was harder than I thought. I tried really hard to find a place that was close to the boarder so that I could work in the United States, since my money would count as more this way. To my surprise, my shack sold faster than I had anticipated. This was good news as well, since with the money I got from it-which was nearly 2 times what I paid for it-was used to buy a full size 2 story house, not a shack, a house. 

There has still been a lot of mention of me, or rather Trevor on the news. I guess when your family has more money than they know what to do with it doesn't get that hard to keep something like that in the news. People seem to be aghast at what Duo Maxwell said to the reporter on the news, and how he refuses to reunite with his long lost family. Now that every one knows my name, with regret, I had to change it. I kept Maxwell, since it is, after all, a common American name, but my first is now Andy, the only name that I felt suited me right. I tried to hack out as much info on myself as possible, but my info has never been so protected before. I managed to delete some of the recent stuff but more of the old, which really doesn't help since the whole world knows it by now.

Currently I work a night job as a bar tender at some Club in Buffalo, NY, about 50 miles away from my new home in the outskirts of Dunnville Ontario. The perks are that no one can clearly see what I look like and that I'm acting like myself again so they don't suspect me of being Duo...yet. I have also been able to dress in clothes that hide my hair(I'm still reluctant to chop it off, although I know that in the end it will have to be done). We'll see what life has to throw me now.

* * *

I went back and fixed it up a bit.. put the appropriate page breaks in. I'll be doing likewise with the other parts. 


	2. Part 2: No Work

A While by Paz Enai

Part 2: No Work

**S**o work was going smoothly until a face that I recognized came in a month ago. I almost immediately recognized it as the bastard from the CW News Network report that I had called into. I noticed him as he came in, and told a co-worker of mine that I was going to go out for a cigarette break; I picked up the habit out of stress and worry. I know that these people want me in their family, they want to reunite, but they just don't understand that I don't know what a family is like. How am I supposed to act around them? Huh? They gunna start dictating my life now? I don't need that. I don't need the money either. I have managed to live thus far, and so far as statistics go, I am in 1 of orphans who live over 10. Of those one percent, studies show that if they can live past 15, they will be able to find a way to live a full life span, generally in a reasonable working class. Paz's note: I'm making this up in relation to the war time crisis and orphans in the GW world

I don't need them now. Maybe about eight years ago, but it's just too late now.

I took my time getting outside, making sure that the bastard didn't see me; I didn't want him coming face to face with the boy that had yelled at him on worldwide news. When I got out around back and lit up I realized that something wasn't right.

_What the hell is that...Sound..._ I thought as it dawned on me. _A truck of that weight, with that engine could only be a news truck._ Slowly I took a looked around to the front of the building, and was none to amazed to find I was correct. CW News Van, parked right in front of the Goddamn entrance. It would be busy with people who wanted to get on the news, but there was no way that I could go back in. If they came all the way up here it was because of something big, and if it was that reporter, they probably wanted someone who would recognize my voice.

"K'so" I huffed under my breath, cigarette in mouth as I took off my uniform shirt. I knew what I had to do; I had to skip outta there. If I stayed they were sure to find me, after all, I was probably the reason that they came. I just don't know HOW they knew that I was here. I changed my name, picked up new habits, practically changed my personality, cut off half of my hair and even died it a tinge of natural red. How the FUCK did they find out?

I took one last huff of my cigarette and spat it out. I put on my coat and left down the alley behind the Pub. I left my uniform shirt and my "best employee" pin with a note apologizing for the deceit, and for having to skip the hell out of there.

I went home, packed what I needed, and left the rest. I didn't even bother to put a 'for sale' sign on the house because they could probably trace the bank funds at this point. It was only after I had left the area that I realized that I could've sold it under one of Heero's alias', but at this point they were already swarming the bank accounts, so if I did anything they would've been able to trace it.

**S**till in Canada, but not in Ontario anymore. Figured that it would be best to live on the streets again for a little while. So I did, and let me tell you, the streets in Canada, are MUCH nicer than those in my home colony. Yeah, and the people are more timid too, they practically give things away to the poor. I haven't stolen anything yet, actually, and I haven't sold any of the things I packed from my house either. I have all those goods in a public storage thing, cheapest that way, plus, this way I know that no one is stealing them.

It felt great to be on the streets again, I never realized how utterly free I was. I have total control of my life this way, no one telling me what to do, cept for the occasional cop, but they are easy to avoid. It's great.

It'd been so long since my last street fight that I almost lost in the first five minutes. I didn't, but I hadn't expected the guy to get so pissed that quickly. Beat him to a fucking pulp, I did. HA, ha. Yeah, I fucked him up good. Can't even remember why... Lets see, Ah, yeah. I was on his 'turf', so he got pissed, asked his little groupies what he did to 'kids', he was a few years younger than I, who crossed his path in his 'turf'. I had just shook my head and started to walk off thinking something along the lines of 'I don't need this right now'. This pissed him off more, so one of his little groupies grabbed my shoulder as I turned and then he punched me, pretty fat for a homeless kid, so he had terrible speed, but a lot of force behind it. Knocked me flat, and disoriented me real good. I went to get up and I could sense the Fucks groupies go on either side of me to kick my stomach, obvious move, then their little boss would do his best move from back. The lot of them were just too slow, and all pretty wide, so it made my work go smoothly.

Their timing was off, and the one on the left moved his leg first so I was able to roll forward without having to worry about leaning too far to the right and getting kicked. It was absolutely perfect timing too, I rolled to a good 6 feet in front of them and then spun to face them. Now, keep in mind, that I cut off half of my hair, so I had it down, more or less, just loosely pulled behind my head. As a result, it was already starting to come undone, but I had to quickly disregard this as one of the punks charged me, another big mistake. When he ran in range I jumped and then used my hands to flip over him and land facing his back and knee-smashed one of his kidneys, I didn't pay mind to which one because I knew that the other punk would be coming now, which he did. Reflexively, to the point that I don't even know how I did it, I dodged this rush and then leveled him, purely reflexively. The other groupie, the first to attack, ran off and left me and the leader with a bunch of punk orphans and other assorted street rats looking on from their cubbyholes.

Again reflex took over, a good feeling, I haven't acted this swiftly since before the war. After the little skirmish I had a swarm of punks who practically _begged_ to be protected by me. I had just laughed and told them to prove that they wouldn't be a disgrace to me by following me around. HAH! I remember way back when I said things like this all of the time, it has truly been a long time.

Now I have a nice little gang of four, and another one in the pledging process, I made sure that they were all young too, I may be back on top of the street-rats again, but there is still hope for all of these little punks, I would show them not how to steal or kill, but to survive, if they could pass 10...That was my goal. A month back on the streets and I had already planned the next 4 to 5 years for myself. It felt great. They we're like my own Goddamn children or something, after all, it wasn't unnatural for street-rats to have sex out of loneliness or hopelessness, so it would've been possible for me to have kids by now, so it just helped make everything work the smother when people saw us together.

To ensure that people didn't get used to how we looked, and know to predict us, I made sure that we never stayed in the same place too much and that we even changed towns every once in a while. It was at this point that I realized just how much I really hadn't changed. Sure I had acted different for the past few years, but it was because I didn't _need_ to act like this, and not because I had changed. When seeking refuge in some old shop that _looked_ abandoned, but apparently wasn't, I had caught a glimpse of myself in a reflective surface.

"God" I said aloud.

"What is it Death?" said one of my children, Crypt.

"Nothi-well, I just look exactly like I did when I was as puny as you, but...so long ago."

"Is that a bad thing Death...errr..sir..?" the pledge, Sight, asked.

"Not sure." I knew that if someone had seen my projected image that they would be able to identify me without a doubt, but I wasn't going by any name now, so perhaps that would throw them off. Death was something that all the children had decided to call me; it wasn't like I had told them that that was who I was, or that they had to call me it. It was purely their own decision, but I guess it works, besides, names are things that other people give you, and I had somewhere, or rather, someone's, to go home to, I thought as I took a seat on an old sofa.

What I had been looking for the whole war and all it took was some stupid rich family to try and stalk me. I laughed at this and one of my children asked me what was so funny. So I told him the truth:

"The voices of who I am and who I was are talking to each other about how funny life is. After all, you can't **live** on the streets if you're what the house-d people call sane, because then you get too soft, and you die. So we were just thinking of old times, and how I may finally be happy here."

"Is this where your heart tells you to go Death?" The phrase caught me, he always reminded me of Heero, in fact they all reminded me of one of the guys... Is that why I chose them?

"Yeah, Nife, it is. Is your heart happy living like this?" And I looked at him. He gave me a cold look, that was actually pretty warm for him, then looked away as if in thought, and then to the others before returning a much gentler gaze back at me.

"So long as you stay my dad, and the others my brothers and sister? Then I guess yeah. Can you do that? At least until we are old enough to take care of ourselves?"

'old enough to take care of ourselves'...But when would that be? They've taken care of themselves up until now.

"Yeah, you tell me when you're all ready okay? Do me one big favor though; stay siblings forever. NEVER do anything to hurt each other, okay?" they nodded and I offered to them sleep. The five of them came and sat next to me or on my lap and fell asleep against me on the old sofa that had been in the attic as I wandered off into thought.

_Do you think, if I went to go take the test, they would let me keep my children? I don't want to abandon. Not like how I was-_

And on my face, the first tears that I have shed in over 15 years were for my children.


	3. Part 3: Priorities

A While by Paz Enai

Part 3: Priorities

**I**t had been a long while for us on the streets. I have lost all trace of time. I suppose that I should've kept better track of time, at least so that I could be aware of the year, but I guess that it is too late for that.

Nife still reminds me of Heero to no end. Every day I am forced to pause and ask him what his name is.

"DAD! You know who I am! Stop Kiddin' around!" is what he always says in response. Ah, but a serious matter has shown itself. I have been doing all that is in my power to keep things from worsening. I had to resort to stealing again. I'm sorry, but it had to be done.

All my work and dedication; I feel like a failure, but for the sake of my children I have to keep strong. Crypt, my only daughter, and Sight, my youngest son, who remind me of Trowa and Quatre respectively, have both come down with mono. I realized all too soon as to the symptoms that they were having were similar to that of the symptoms I learned were related to how I lost Solo.

Generally speaking mono doesn't kill, but when you live on the streets, the rules tend to change a bit. I've had to find a place where the two of them can rest without disturbance. It was hard to come across such a place and even now I don't like leaving them alone in the tunnel. Nife promised me that if Kayle and Dive could get food, that he would be more than happy to look after his younger siblings. I felt honored to see how much he has matured in what has felt like a short time.

As for what I was up to in all of this? Well, I would never openly suggest to my children to steal, ever. So naturally, I had to do this part on my own. I've been breaking into the hospital at times, usually claiming to be visiting someone, or at the nightly change of guards. The problem with this is that after a while people start to recognize you. I've been doing a lot of traveling as a result. If I stay too close to the hide out when I steal, then people will be able to track me down and my kids, so I have been leaving them majoricaly alone.

I haven't been eating much. I'm too worried about Crypt and Sight to remember to care for myself. I can't seem to find the proper medicine at all of the hospitals however, so lately I've had to broaden my search to pharmacies. It's relatively cold out, so I can go in without sticking out too much as well as having plenty of space to hide the medicine. After all, as soon as you pull off the UP code, the metallic buzzer won't go off, so I've been doing pretty well. I head back each morning and really only get to see my kids for a short time before I have to go out and secure the area around us and get more food for them, only to realize that I can't remember the last time I ate and then have to leave again.

I'm getting skinnier I can feel it. But until my kids get better, this is how things are going to stay.

**W**ell, out of all of my kids, only Dive didn't get the symptoms of mono. I know he's been exposed, but at least he didn't get the full-blown virus. Nife should hopefully be the last one. I doubt that I will be getting it, since my chance should have happened 10..no..12 years ago, I think. Unfortunately, I'm almost out of places to get medicine. Nife's been really good about the whole thing, but I still have to do what I can. With Nife sick, I don't feel safe leaving the kids behind any more. I always felt safer when I knew that they were all with him. Now that he's down for the count, I feel too held back.

I had to leave though. I told them that not one of them was to leave the tunnel where they were hiding out. Stay together. Don't get into fights. Hide. I'll be back as soon as God will let me. Nife always scoffed when I said God. But hearing him like this brought a tear to my eye and I had to run off before I started to cry in front of them. I couldn't let my kids see me falter. That would make me look weak. How would I be able to protect them if I was unable to pull myself together, right?

I was gone and four districts over. I got the medicine and was on my way out, and then...what?

**W**hen I came too I was in a bed. I knew for certain that a bed was no place where I belonged. I HAD to get out of wherever I was. My son needed me. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain ran down my right side, from my ear all the way to my hip. I was forced to lie back down. I panicked for a moment because I couldn't figure out what I had done to myself to render such damage. I tried to at least move my head, but again, no avail. From what I was able to see, I was in the lower bed of a bunk bed, the height was too high for it to have been a triple.

I heard a noise, a door being opened and closed and then footsteps. Familiar noises. In fact, weren't those the noises of an... orphanage?

Again fear ran through me. _Where are my kids? _It was all I could think about. I heard a group of footsteps get awfully close to me and forced my body to turn and look to its source. An elderly woman with a middle aged couple and, I'm guessing, their two daughters and son, whom I presume was the middle child.

They looked at me, first sadly, then with an almost glee in their expressions, but I have no time for this.

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!" I blurted out to the elderly woman. She just stared at me like a squirrel in headlights (much too stupid looking to be a deer). I stirred and forced myself, painfully I might add, to sit up, and faced her, feet on the floor.

"Excuse me young sir? What did you say?" She replied, voice fitting her expression.

"I said, WHERE the FUCK are my GODAMN _children_. Did you hear me that time? Where the Hell am I? Am I still in the Winnipeg region?" I yelled as I forced myself to stand and bite back the pain that it caused, her taking a defensive step backwards.

Again, dumb stares, this time from the surrounding children as well as the family hovering over me.

"I'm sorry, but we are not in the Winnipeg region, we are located in Regina. This is the Regina Care Orphanage. This wonderfu-"

"-THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE! This is almost 600 km away from where I was! How in God's name did I end up here? Where are my children? Don't you dare tell me that they aren't here," I said as a noticeable waver inserted itself in my throat. I started to panic "How many days have I been here, and HOW did I get here?"

There was an armed robbery at the store you were at. You were taken into the orphanage hospital since we recognized you as the Molonigal boy." The name made me freeze. I had forgotten about that. " You've only been out for three days."

"THREE DAYS!" and I nearly fell over backwards." My Son Is PROBABLY DEAD ALREADY!" I cried out in utter panic, regaining balance and pouncing up close to the woman. "Take me to Winnipeg RIGHT NOW. The Molonigal thing can wait." I commanded her, but she didn't move.

"The Molonigals have been waiting 17 years just to see you, and you're going to make them wait again?" All of the children, heh funny to say when some of them were about my age, in the room were looking on.

"I. DONT. CARE. My SON may be DEAD. I . WISH . TO . SEE . MY . CHILDREN... NOW." I commanded of her again and she looked over to the family that must have been none other than the family that has been stalking me for longer than I've known. I looked over to them as well "If you people are heartless enough to deny me the rights to find my children, I WILL KILL YOU ALL. I'm A GUNDAM PILOT GODDAMNIT!" I exclaimed as I allowed a stream of tears to begin falling down my cheeks. I felt so weak. I haven't eaten in so long. But… my children.

None moved. None in the goddamn room moved an inch. So I left. I have no reason to stay here. "If I have to walk to my children I will do just that. If anyone gets I'm my way, they will have an appointment with death later today. Stay the fuck out of my business. Got it?" as I slammed the door behind me.

**I** didn't have to walk the whole way, thank God. However, after walking for thirty minutes, the only person who decided to pull over in front of me was the Fucking Molonigal family. I had no time to quarrel over who took me to my children, so long as they got me there fast. The father and the son were the only ones in the car. It was a fucking Mercedes, you have no idea how much I want to destroy it right now. Goddamn.

I think that they are trying to, or at least _were_ trying to talk to me. I'm too worried right now though. I told them I would be right back. I told them not it leave. What if they had listened to me? They wouldn't all starve waiting for me would they?

"Awww shit" I muttered to myself, unaware that I had said it out loud.

"You know, young man. Cussing all of the time doesn't make you sound any more mature. If you do have children, I can't imagine that they are very well behaved."

"Ex-cuse me? Did you just say that to me? WHO the FUCK are you to tell me how good of a father I've been. Why don't you live in my shoes, huh? It's not easy being hounded by the media by a family who only hunts you for publicity stunts. You be an orphan from as far back as you can remember. You get put in jail and almost raped at six years of age. You deal with the law when you have no alternative than to steal. You get separated, twice, from the ones you love because Death decided to come by for a stroll. When you've done all of that and more, then come back to me and say that, ok. Bastard. You're not my father, you never were and you never will be. Deal with it, okay man?"

He was silent. So was his son, my alleged cousin.

**A**fter a near two hours of silence we entered the Winnipeg region. I told the old man where to take me to and got out of his car. I told him to leave, but he claimed that he was going to help me get the kids to the hospital. I sighed, but let him and his wretched son come after me. Sure they were being nice. But they were rich, and unlike Quatre, back during the war, they had mentioned right from the get go that they were rich, merely by stating their name. Maybe that's why I ran. Quatre was silent at first so that we could decide if we liked him before we ever got to know his name. Knowing their name will only help to barricade myself from them. The only thing I can think of would be to join their family and give away as much money to charity as I could possibly do. Charity. Like improving living conditions in orphanages.

I practically ran down the tunnels, I knew them by heart. I had to get to my children. The Molonigals behind me were slow and I wondered if they ever ran somewhere before in their life. Ran for the sake of trying to find the ones most precious to them.

I stopped dead.

As they caught up with me I heard the father call out to me using that wretched name. I didn't respond.

Then again, I had more important things to worry about.

"Hey. Why'd you stop?" asked the boy.

I didn't respond.

"Trevor? Hey, Trevo-"

"THATS-NOT-MY-GODDAMN-NAME! Stop calling me... it..." I trailed off.

"Mr. Maxwell," The boy said. I gained respect him at this very moment; you have no clue. None at all. He recognized me as a stranger. I acknowledged him. "What's the matter, sir?"

The Kid must've been at least a year or two younger than me, but he was clearly wiser than his old man.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Jeffry. Why do you ask?"

"Call me Duo. OK. As for you" as I turned to face the father. "Maxwell is what you will call me, go it?" and I looked back to the space before me. Taking in all that I could see. "Jeff. Well...I.."

Cried.

They weren't here. I saw blankets, something resembling a pillow. But my children? Nowhere in sight.

I cried, long and feeling more alone than ever in my life. What was I going to do. Had they been taken away? Kidnapped, raped, murdered? We lived on the streets, it was all possible. I couldn't bear to think about it, but it nagged at me over and over. For the longest time no one moved. Eventually I got up. My dehydrated cry let no more than a few tears run down my face and they left a trail like wet sand in the desert.

I walked over to where my children's blankets were and calmly as I could, once again taking control of myself, I began to rummage through them. I found nothing more than I expected to, which was nothing.

"I'm taking a nap." I told Jeff and his father as I curled up and fell into a well-needed, under-nurtured sleep.

**A**n hour later, as I was informed upon waking, I jumped awake. The sound of Jeff dropping an old carton awoke me, not the loudest of sounds, but when you live on the streets you have to be aware that anything could kill you.

"Look, I know its futile and all, but, would y'all mind if I took a walk around, just in case?"

"Are you sure its safe?" Jeff asked.

"Of course it's not. No-where's safe when it has no place to rest, but just because it isn't safe doesn't mean that I'll die. I grew up in an unsafe environment. I'm used to it."

Jeff nodded and followed me soon followed, at a distance, by his father.

We walked for four hours, as I believe Mr. Molonigal stated, before I decided to turn back. If we took any of the hatches out we would only end up in slums, so I told them that I would lead them, not me, back to their car. They followed with out sound.

As we approached the exit I stopped again.

"What's the matter, Mr. Maxwell."

"SHHHH" I hushed him. I may not have the best hearing ever, but I do take pride in the hearing that I have. Slowly and silently I approached the tunnel that we had entered 5 hours ago in search of my children. I looked in and, being a bit too far back, stopped to listen. The noises stopped. It was like trying to hunt myself down...

"MYSELF! Just like...me" I said aloud. The noises at the other side of the corridor continued again and I sprinted down towards them to be greeted heads on by Dive who nearly succeeded in knocking me over.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Crypt said crying as she ran to meet me, soon followed by Kayle who was carrying Nife with the help of Sight. I bent over and hugged them all so rejoiced that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Sight soon dog-piled the lot of us.

"Hey, Death, who are those people?" Sight asked as the group settled down.

"Oh, them." Knowing whom he was talking about without having to turn around. "Ah, they think that I'm related to them. But I'm not part of their family, even if we are related. They don't all seem to get that. The boy my age does though. He's pretty nice. But look, Nife how are you? We're all gunna go topside now okay? Get us all into a hospital. There's no use in hiding anymore, I've already been found. Maybe I should buy a house, eh?"

"Do we even have enough money for that, Death?" Asked the obvious skeptic, Nife.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't remember..."

**W**e're all at the orphanage hospital right now. I'm on a strict diet. Apparently I'm like, 40 pounds underweight or something. The kids are pretty fine, c'ept for Nife, but he's doing better. Still have to get that damned family off my back.

I just want to live a happy life with the family I made, not a family that wants to make me a family. I want to be able to decide for myself what is best for my children and myself. Not let some rich scum buy me over. I will not be bought.


	4. Part 4: Blatant Truths

A While By Paz

Part 4: Blatant truths

**S**o we're all still at the hospital. Nife's better, which makes me feel a lot better.

I'm back to 'standard weight which makes the kids feel more comfortable, which, in turn, makes me feel less nervous.

The Molonigals have been by every day. Jeff and his sisters Tania and Zelda have earned the right to call me Duo. The parents...are another story. I'm glad that the JTZ (as I now call the three of them as a group) understand that I am a complete stranger, perhaps they have all been reluctant to meet me just like I was to meet them. Their parents keep insisting that I'm "One of us, you should come home now, meet the rest of the family, there aren't many, but they all will be overjoyed to see you" blah, blah, blah. I swear the mother, her name is Caryl- but for all intents and purposes I call her Mrs. Molonigal- just to let her know that I'm not letting up in my case.

I look over to the group of children, ten total, five my own, the JTZ and two other patents in the children's room. I'm apparently older than 18 now, but they let me stay in the pediatric side anyway because I guess they understood how uneasy and, well, violent I would be otherwise. I smile as I watch my kids play with clean toys for the, most likely, first time in their life. They are all trying their best not to feel uneasy, although I can tell that they all don't want to be hear anymore. Neither do I. I would like to have been able to avoid this altogether, but it would be naive and foolish to ignore what has come.

I can tell that Nife is most uncomfortable; I assume he's been on the streets longer than the others because of all his reactions. It can't be helped; I used to be the same way. I'm sure he also doesn't like the fact that he was unable to watch over them when he was ill, even though it wasn't his fault.

As I suspected Dive never came down with the symptoms, not that it would have been a problem at this point, but it still makes me a little more relieved to know he will be ok.

I hear the sound of the room-area-thing open and my smile fades a little. I already know who it is. I already know what they are here to tell me. Three pairs of feet walk over to me. Mrs. Molonigal tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I push it away before she can touch me. I can just feel her smile, like she achieved a victory over me- or something. My children are all silent all looking. I see Crypt, Nife and Dive glaring at the couple and it makes me grin, if just only a little.

"Gee, don't tell me. DNA matched. Hnn? Doesn't change a damned thing. We're total strangers. The first time I met you was two weeks ago. We're not family. Sure, we're related via DNA, but we're not family." I say in a cool collected voice, not taking my eyes off of my children. I make sure to keep a hold over myself. If I get enraged I will only appear foolish. I need reason and calm. That is why I can't look at them. I know merely looking at them will just set me off.

The doctor accompanying them speaks first, I'm sure all of the staff here is tired of listening to us argue back and forth and for that exact reason the Molonigals have banned all media from getting to me. I guess they just don't want any bad PR.

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry, but the DNA is a match from your mothers file. Please understand," she says to me, ignoring the uncomfortable shifts from the Molonigals, "That you _are_ over 18 now. You have the right to live your own life. DNA merely states where you came from. It is entirely up to you where you wish to go next."

I look over to her as she ignores the aggravated coughing noises coming from Mr. M. I'm shocked. I have no idea what to say to that. I can feel my children loosen a bit as well, regardless of how the Molonigal parents are acting. Rich people were never much harm anyway, unless of course he's Quarte…

"Thanks…" I half mumble, but keep my look on her, just to make sure I wasn't hearing things or that this isn't just some ploy to get me confused and on the M's good side. It isn't, though, and she hands me the results to look at. I watch her leave and then turn my attention to the folder in my hands.

"Heh, that's cruel. 'Molonigal Cold Case -lost son report, AC 182, Reaffirmed AC 184, 185, 188, 195, 197…DNA Result'. Fucking Christ you were persistent!" I exclaim with a chuckle as I open the file. I can look up to my kids and see that a few of them are now making odd faces at the M's. Nife looks like he's just seen a cow implode or something and it makes me chuckle again. Then I look down to the folder.

Silence.

My kids sense my tension and freeze, on the streets silence means danger. They don't do it consciously. It's just one of those reactions you have. The other kids in the room, the JTZ included, shift uncomfortably.

Four eyes. Four long-dead eyes look up to me. It's scary, 'cause I can actually recognize them, you know, now that I can see them again. Dammit. I look just like them.

My heart clenches and suddenly my kids are aware of what I'm looking at. Sight and Crypt both gasp and I can tell that they are about to cry, which doesn't help me any. I pick up the photos and put the folder down. The M's are perfectly still, from what I can see, but I bet that they are exchanging glances.

"Kuso. Dooshite... K'so…." I mutter, barely audibly in Japanese. I know Sight knows what I'm saying, not that it's much, but I doubt the others know.

I look down at the two smiling faces, one then the other, and wonder what it would be like to be their kids. Then I shut off the thought. You can't go back to the past. Keep pushing forward, it's all that's left.

I put the pictures next to me on the bed…thing and picked the folder back up taking in every detail. There is no mistake. DNA matches.

Doesn't matter.

"So? When are you going to impress me? I'm sure you're all real glad to have an urchin-thief as a son, right? Ha ha." I laugh, an actual laugh, as a matter of fact and slowly look over to them. "So, what's next huh? You know as well as I do that I'm not coming home with you. Besides, it'd be bad PR if everyone knew what a, oh what's a good word for it… 'Menace to society' I am? Sure, the world and it's mother know I _used_ to be a thief, but what if they found out that a Molonigal was _still_ a thief. Sides, I sure as HELL am not going to respond to a fag name like 'Trevor'. Aint happening."

They were both silent for a while and I swear I saw 2/3 of the JTZ nod about the fag name thing.

"Alright, so what are your reasons? Why are you so determined to push us away? All we are trying to do i-"

"Mom, uh, no offense, but, he's not pushing us away if we were never there before."

"I kind of agree with Zelda, besides, Duo's stated his reasons about nine times, today-at _least_," seconded Jeff.

I knew I liked these kids.

Mrs. M looked major hurt and betrayed and that made me feel a little bad so before the kids could continue I spoke up. "Look, I don't want to divide your house on this. You guys are already a family. You've been one all your lives. Don't ruin that. Trust me, if something happens, you will never be able to forgive yourself. It's happened to me more times than I'd like to admit, but that doesn't mean I will just… be absorbed. I'm sorry I'm used to being the only one to dictate my life. Besides, I'm a grown man, I don't need to be babied."

I looked over to my kids.

"Look, I'm a father now, sure, not legally, but I will be as soon as I can leave this building and walk down the street. The kids have no names and no past so far as the government is concerned; I have to vouch for them. I'm going to adopt them. I mean, I'm already committed, once you become a parent you can't just give it away. Well, I guess if you were a coward, or a weakling you _could_ run away. Coward and weakling are words I will never allow myself to be called.

"Look, truth is," I sighed, "You aren't bad people, I just don't know how to act as a …cousin or anything. Sure, let the kids play together if you want... I guess… But, just think of me as like, a family friend or something. I don't want money; if you ever try to give it to me I'll have your ass in a corner before you can run. We'll work out the detail later. Let us rest for now, okay? Life hasn't been too nice to us recently…"

The kids got up and came over to me and Crypt hugged me and Sight sat next to me and leaned against my shoulder.

They were younger than I thought, the lot of them. Hospital figured them to be no more than 5 years, I figured that Nife was at least 7 when I recruited him… Man, teenage years are going to coma all at once…

I smiled.

Life might turn out good… It's not so bad right now. We have each other, so maybe…


	5. Part 5: Quatre

A While By Enai

Part 4.5: Conclusion

So I am making this again, tell me what you think. I've edited a few errors (like the fact that I said Dive was a woman when only Crypt is)

* * *

It's been a year and a half since my last big adventure. I'm back at home and at my old job. I was promoted to assistant manager this year. First I was the youngest employee, now I'm the youngest boss, who would have figured.

Kids are all in school now and damn, they are smart. I guess getting an education can be a good thing, huh? Ha, ha. O well, guess I missed out. They teach me what they learn every day, so I suppose you can say I'm finally getting an elementary education. Crypt, Dive and Nife were asked to skip a grade, smart little bastards…and woman.

The JTZ comes by every now and again to see the kids. The rest of the family chooses to ignore me, but that's fine by me, they don't know me I don't know them, life's fine either way.

It's kind of awkward though, every now and again people ask me if my name is Trevor and I nicely tell them "No, my name is Duo" and they ask "Doesn't that make you…?" I explain that I am genetically related to them, but my name is Duo. Some people get it, some don't.

I just try to enjoy life now though, so what happened back then no longer matters.

I'm happy. I have somewhere to go home to, and I have a family of my own.

What more is there to be desired, eh? Friends I guess…

Today I got a phone call from Quatre. He told me that he's decided to throw a yearly Christmas/New Years/End of Eve Wars party.

"Duo, it'll be great, really. Don't worry about bringing your kids; there'll be plenty for them to do. And it's not like they're going to be a burden, since it's going to just be the five of us, and our families. Oh, and don't worry about taking off for that week, I took care of that for you."

"What do you mean, you 'took care of that' for me?" I asked him, with a keen pry that let him know I would hit him when I saw him if he did anything outrageous.

He smiled even broader over the com-link and said simply, "I contacted your boss for you. You have a 'very important meeting to attend at my estate', and it's 'mandatory that he be there'." He replied, with a look that stated how amused he was with himself. "I think he was impressed."

"NO shit he was impressed! How many people have Qatre Reberba Winner call them at WORK? Why did you do that? I could have simply gotten the time off."

"Well that's an easy one to answer! Because now it won't count as part of your vacation time!"

"Quatre?." I stared at him, not sure if I was happy, or mad or just plain surprised.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate being a corporate leader?"

"What has that to do with anything, Quat?"

"If I can't have fun once and a while, I think I'd die. So thank you for letting me have some fun." He replied, still broadly smiling.

"You know what I'm going to do when I get there, Qua-"

"Please don't hit me in front of my wife, that would look bad…"

"Oh yes it will."

"Daddy, I hate to interrupt your call, but there's a weird letter in the mail." Dive said and I looked to him and took the package out, apologizing to Quatre as I opened it…

"Quatre."

"Yes Duo?"

"What is this?"

"Oh, you mean your shuttle tickets?"

"QUATRE?"

"Oh, look at the time. Well I have to go now Duo, but it was nice talking to you! See you at the party!" and he hung up.

* * *

Due to popular approval of this story I'm finally getting around to making another chapter. XD 


	6. Part 6: Encounters at Quatre's

A While Part 6: "Encounters at Quatre's"

* * *

"Daddy I don't wanna wear this"

"Well what do you expect to wear?"

"How come all the boys get to wear pants? I don't wanna wear this…thing."

"It's called a dress"

"I hate it."

With a sigh, I waited with them in the port for the shuttle, from a company that had close ties to the Winner Corporation, no less. Quatre had certainly planned this out well. The only real problem was that the shuttle would arrive in Quatre's sector, if all ran smoothly, about a half an hour into the party. This caused problem number two which was that the kids now had to be ready and dressed nice on the flight.

"Daddy, this rope's hurting my neck."

"It's a tie."

"It hurts."

"It's a clip-on, how can it hurt?"

"I dunno, but it does."

After Quatre had sent the shuttle tickets – which of course he sent too late to cancel on-line – I had to rush out and buy the kids clothes that they could wear and not look like slobs in. Unfortunately none of them, myself included, like getting dressed up.

"I feel ritzy. I hate ritzy."

"Well you can't go in your street clothes."

"But, why not?"

"Quatre's my friend; I'd like _not_ to embarrass him with ex-street rats in bums' clothes."

"Dad-"

"I've made a new rule. On the shuttle no one shall complain or else I'll make you wear this stuff for the _entire_ time we're at Quatre's and not just for the party. And y'all better sleep on the flight, or else you'll be passing out all over the place at the party."

They all quieted, fearful that I might actually make them wear the 'ritzy' clothes the whole time, as Quatre had sent return flight tickets as well. However, they weren't until a week after than the party, and I am not foolish enough to cancel return flight Basically I had no choice, besides, it's not like he gave me the access code to change them, or anything.

* * *

"DUO! Over here!"

Upon hearing that familiar voice I turned to the face of Quatre calling me and paused in fixing Nife's shirt, who of course managed to shimmy outta my grasp and hide behind Sight. He was giving me such a look of terror, like I'd just been killing him, or something.

"Oh, Duo, they're a_dora_ble!" said Quatre once he got closer. "I hope you're flight went well? Come, tell me how you are on the ride over to my place."

"Uhm, not to impose any unnecessary questions but, shouldn't you be at the party?"

"You're doing it again," Quatre said flatly as he ushered all of us into the car, kids first.

"Doing what?" I asked, watching as Quatre helped them get into their seats, and then sat down himself.

"Condemning me to a life of corporate boredom," Quatre replied with a gentle smile as he sat facing me in the limo.

* * *

"Wow, Quat, this is rather modest compared to what I expected!" I exclaimed once I saw the humble mansion we were walking up to. "Not into showing off?" He gave me a weak smile as a response.

"How rich _is_ your friend daddy?"

"Ha, ha, that's cute. Well they're all going to have realized I'm missing by now. I'll see you guys later, be sure to have fun." Then, pulling me aside so that the kids couldn't hear, Quatre whispered, "If you feel like, you know, getting a little alcohol in your system you can drop the kids off with Denis, he's watching all the children."

"All the children, like whose?"

"Well like Mine, and Noin's- "

"Speaking of which, please don't tell me Hiiro married his stalker…"

"Ha, ha. No, he didn't," Quatre said cheerily and turned to go to his guests, "I did."

And my jaw went through the fuckin' marble floor.

* * *

After regaining some semblance of composition, I walked down to the party hall after showing the kids to the 'kiddy room'. Well, when Quatre said it would be small, he sure as hell tried his hardest. There couldn't have been more than thirty-five people in the room, talk about exclusive. And here I was, it felt odd, to say the least. How did I end up here, anyway?

"Duo."

"Oh, hey Hiiro. How are you?" and I smiled at him, "it's been far too long, buddy."

"Let's get…" Hiiro started before turning away from the roomful of people.

"Too many people for your comfort eh?" I said with a smile, it was nice to see my good old friend again.

"And Quatre made me wear a tie," Hiiro said, fidgeting with the knot at his neck and making an expression at his wine glass.

"Ha, ha. My God, you guys really are alike!"

"Who? Me and Quatre?"

"No, no; my son. Nife was complaining about the same thing before we got on the shuttle… Oh no way," and suddenly the party was already over.

"Wha-?"

"You wanted to get out righ-" I said as I turned and started pushing Hiiro to the nearest door.

"Trevor!"

"Fuck"

Hiiro then promptly looked to me with wild shock that couldn't have meant anything other then 'oh, shit', and pushed me over to the door ahead of him. Quickly looking to him to ask what he was doing I realized that he was making a getaway for me, and was already preoccupied with intercepting the two Molonigals. You could see he didn't want to talk to them as much as I didn't because he finished his glass in one gulp as they approached him.

'_Just be the five of us, and our families'. _You little bastard Quatre, when I see you…

"Oh Duo, I see you've found the Molonigals," said Quatre who was apparently standing by the door. His sudden interruption of Operation Getaway distracted Hiiro enough that the two adults got past him.

"Yeah, about that- "

"I figured you all would have to come to terms some time or other. Biologically you are family, I know, but psychologically you're not. I understand that because you _are _my brother, Duo, so are Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei. I thought, maybe, we could work this out?" Quatre said and stepped away from the doorjamb, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back towards the couple. Hiiro looked on as though he was trapped, as if he wanted to support us, but there was no way he could put up with the people who had caused me so much trouble over the past few years.

"Trevor we-"

"I've told you time and again that my name is Duo. D-U-O. It's not that hard to pronounce, really. You should try it sometime."

"Duo, calm," Quatre stepped in before his party was crushed by a family tiff.

Noticing a server with a tray of wine I took a step away from them. I downed the glass, however, before the guy could move five feet and gave him back the glass. "So, Quatre, may I ask what you intend to do then?" If only another server had come by at that exact moment. It would be so much easier to deal with them drunk, I think.

"Propose an agreement. You know, with their _power_," this word Quatre said with intense hatred, "They can blame you for years to come and have the entire Space and Earth Alliance's people against you; making _you_ look bad and gaining them sympathy. I don't want to wish that upon one of my very best, and few true, friends. That's why we are doing this here, because I have _power_ as well," Quatre finished and gave them one of his very rare and very powerful glares.

The Molonigals were frozen. They had never seen the 'Pretty Boy of the Corporate World' do this before, and, as it should, it scared them. Hiiro, then, also looked over to them and gave them a similar look and they took a step back. Of course, I was the first to speak, "Look, Q, I don't wanna ruin your party, it's almost Christmas, and all, and, well, we can do this later. This will be the first real Christmas for my kids; I don't want it to be a bad one. Last year I couldn't even afford some fruitcake, I want this year to be better."

Quatre nodded and a barely-smile was on his face at the Molonigals. "Indeed, Duo. I was just setting the ground rules. Today we are to not interfere with each other's lives. Tomorrow, maybe, we'll get serious, understood?" Quatre then started to walk away and gave the Molonigals one more threatening look and went off to humor some more of the Darlian family, since they were the ones Relena felt were her true family, and since there were no more Peacecraft's left other than her brother, who refused to come downstairs after Lucrezia claimed to feel 'ill'.

Nodding my agreement I then looked to Hiiro and we walked out the room together.

* * *

"Quatre's one sly devil, Ain't he?"

"Even I didn't see it coming, I have to give him credit for that," Hiiro replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see my kids. I want you and Nife to see why I think you guys are so alike. I call him by your name all the time, he almost responds to it now."

Hiiro looked to me, "Is that so?"

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy, JTZ are here!" and suddenly a hyper Sight attacked me from the nearest room and latched onto my hand and began to drag me into the room, Hiiro followed closely, flagging down a server in the process.

"Hi, JTZ, whassup?" I said upon entering the room, and as Hiiro told the server to bring us a bottle of wine.

"You haven't seen our parents yet, I suppose?" asked Jeff.

"No, I have. Quatre threatened them to be good. He's scary when he's angry. I'm sure they'll oblige."

As Hiiro walked to my side he started to look uncomfortable again, probably because he's not sure how to act around kids any more than he's sure how to act around groups of people.

"Nife, c'mere buddy," Nife stopped what he was doing and came over like the good boy he was.

"Am I in trouble? I didn't let them have too many cookies, I swear!" He protested, which explained why they were all so hyper. I knelt down and smiled at him so he knew I wasn't angry.

"No, not that. I don't care about that, eat up, just don't get sick. I wanted to introduce you to Hiiro. This is the friend I talk about a lot. Like how I call Sight Quatre a lot, this is the guy I call you." I then turned to face Hiiro, "Hiiro, this is Nife, that's Crypt, she reminds me of Tro, Kayle reminds me of Wu, Dive's like me, most the time anyway, and Sight here, like I said, is like Q."

"There are a lot of them."

"If five is a lot, then I guess so." and I noticed the server behind him and motioned for him to just put the wine on the table and we'd take care of it.

"Hey Mr. Heru- "

"Hiiro" Hiiro corrected, trilling on the r, "but, uhm, I guess that's close enough. You were saying?"

"How old are you? You're daddy's age, right?" Hiiro nodded. "Do you have kids?"

Hiiro turned red, but shook his head no. "I don't think it's overly common for not-quite-twenty-year-olds to have kids, Nife," he mumbled and grabbed the bottle that'd just been put down and poured himself a glass.

I laughed at Hiiro's reaction and stood up. "Smooth, man, really." I patted him on the back. "But in any case, was there someone you had your eye on, you're beet red."

"Daddy, can I go play with Olivia again?" Nife interjected.

"Hmm? Olivia?" I looked to him as he pointed to a pale-blue haired girl with true blue eyes.

"Zechs and Noin." Hiiro explained.

"Ah, makes sense. Sure kid, go ahead, but be careful, I bet she's a tough one," and I gave her a smile. She looked sweet, but with those two for parents she's probably very strong, very determined and very, very centered on what she believes, even if she can't be older than five.

"How old is he?" Hiiro said after a short silence caused by the two of us watching them as we started our way through the wine.

"His records say eight. He's the oldest. Sight's youngest, he's six. Crypt is in the middle. Personally I thought they were older until I brought them to the hospital, but I'm glad they weren't, the less years their lives suck the happier I am. At least I can be happy that they won't have it as bad-…"

"As it was for us. I agree."

"Yeah. It's good to see them get along with other kids, rather than always fighting or something. Every time they ask if a friend can come over, I swear, I almost cry. It's a good feeling, you know."

Hiiro was silent, so I looked to him, he was just watching the kids and, I can only assume, thinking about what I said. We were silent again for a while and I made the first noise in asking the server, who had come to ask us if we needed anything, for another bottle of wine.

"Sounds nice. I wish I…"

"Don't give me that crap, if I can manage to not be a bad dad, and so far I seem to be okay at this, then you can. It's about wanting to make it better. Sure I'm always afraid I'll mess up, but that's when the advice of Hiiro Yui the present is most helpful."

"What advice was that? I don't think I ever said anything about raising kids before."

"You said to follow your heart." I popped open our second bottle and poured him and myself another glass, "It's the only thing to do. It's the only think I can think I can really rely on."

"Then you might like this as well; Zechs once said 'if you make a decision with a cool head, you won't come to regret that decision later on.' He told me that it was the only true thing that he could say the war had taught him."

"The war is past. We were all enemies at that time, look at us now; we're all the best of friends. The war taught me that life is unpredictable. I know to not really get surprised because otherwise I'll be too surprised to ever enjoy anything."

"What about the Molonigals?"

"Oh I expect them. Doesn't mean I like knowing I'm right, at least not when it comes to the parents."

"What kind of surprises do you expect."

I looked over to him as he drank his glass, which seemed to confuse him and said, "Hiiro, if you were to fall to your knees right now and propose to me I might be startled a while, but then... Well, it'd be interesting." and I looked back over to the kids and refilled my glass.

Hiiro stood still, glass still to his lips, which stunned me, so I looked back at him.

"What, were you actually planning on it?"

"I think I've had too much to drink. I'm going to bed."

"…What? Hey you! Hiiro, get back here," and I grabbed his arm - and with good timing too, it seemed as though he would have fallen over otherwise. He was swaying bad enough that I almost went over with him and had to grab onto the molding to stay upright.

"How much of this did you drink?" I exclaimed and gestured to the remnants of the wine bottle. "Jeesh, and everyone expects me to be an excessive drinker, at least I know how to hold my liquor!"

"Shut up and help me upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah, just take advantage of the sober one!" I laughed at him and he gave me a look that seemed to say 'liar, you're drunk too'. I left my kids under the care of the JTZ and Denis so I could drag his sorry ass out of the room.

"Nice job Hiiro," I said as he tried to get out of my hold and right himself.

He then looked to his feet. "Duo…"

"You're dizzy, aren't you?" And I wrapped my arm around his waist and started half dragging him up the stairs. "You can't be that drunk, your speaking is fine."

"Really? I'm having difficulty talking in English," he muttered and I realized that he was talking rather slow, but it didn't matter. It's more fun to tease them once they sober up, anyway.

* * *

ALL RIGHT! so it took me a goodly while ti get this up, my bad (quite frankly I shouldn't be doing this anyway since it's midterm, but I needed a break from being hnched over my drafting table) We'll see how fast I can get back to #7 so you all don't die in 'WTF kinda ending was that'-ness :D

I am taking Together down for now, if anyone cares, for TOTAL REVAMPING vv (it's a vampire face-no really) and so I hope that 'A While' and 'Duo's Journals' can hold you all off until then... Paz


	7. Part 7: The Morning After

**A While- 7 Paz Enai**

The Morning After

_There was an error in my text.. I fixed it though :D_

* * *

When I dropped Hiiro off on his bed last night I apparently didn't make it out of his quarters. The rooms at Quat's are huge; I guess when you're rich you can have a bedroom and a fore room. I woke up on the couch of the later. I couldn't actually see Hiiro from where I was, but I assumed that he was still sleeping, judging by the silence. 

Since I hadn't seen my kids for God-knows-how-long I quietly got up and straightened out my clothes, taking notice of an odd ache in my leg muscles as I got up. I then busied myself with trying to look like I hadn't fallen to sleep in my clothes from the previous night, though why I'd still be wearing them otherwise I couldn't imagine. Hiiro stirred a bit and grumbled something I couldn't really make out. I paused until he settled again and grabbed my shoes, which apparently I had enough consciousness to take off last night, and walked out the door.

"Ah, there you are Sir Maxwell. Master Quatre has been looking for you," a random server, quietly from down the hall, called to me.

"Sir? Did he tell you to call me that? You can just call me Maxwell, or Duo... or whatever you'd like. I respond to 'asshole' as well." I replied cheerily. It must've been fairly late if Quatre had been looking for me. He should've known better than to wake _me_, of all people, up early.

She paused at first, as if debating what to call me, then smiled and said, "Alright, Mr. 'Asshole', the Master wishes to see you, if you wouldn't mind following me?"

I nod in response and finish tying off my shoelaces and follow after her.

* * *

"So, 'Master Quatre', what is it you would like to see me for." I stated as cheerfully as I could, knowing that this is probably going to be a talk about the Molonigals. "Dare I assume that we are having a pre-discussion on how to deal with this dread that likes to call itself my 'family'?" 

"Indeed. The 'dread' and their children have gone out to their hotel for now, so I figured we could talk briefly." He paused, looking at me intently, as I returned the gaze, then continued, "Duo, is there anything you want from them?"

"Other than some piece of mind, you mean, or calling them me by the only name I can say is mine, or accepting my children as mine, even though I'm a single parent..."

"While I understand where you are coming from, that wasn't what I meant. Duo, do you want your inheritance? Your parents lived in a warring colony, they had wills made before they died. It's rightfully yours, do you want it?"

I was stunned, 'what, I have money?' was all I could think. Quatre was patient though and just sat in his chair looking at me, my eyes averted and I couldn't help but think 'what if'.

"Quatre, this is rather, uhm, sudden. How did you even...?"

"I have good sources and attorneys, Duo. Do you..." he stopped, seeing my uncertainty.

"Quat, I'm going to have to think on this one. I mean, I'm doing fine right now, I don't really need the spare change... and... yet I want it. But what I would do with it I have no idea"

"Well I can supply you a good attorney, if it gets to that, and then, maybe... donate it to something?"

My eyes snap back to Quatres, and suddenly I couldn't love him more. _I_ don't need the money, but there are plenty of orphans and others in need that could _desperately _use it. "Quatre, how did I get to know you? Oh, and have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"Ha, ha. Just don't tell Relena," he smiled at me.

"Do you know how much...?" I ask as I walk closer to his desk.

"Not to an exact number, but it was a good few hundred thousand-"

"That much! DAMN, I woulda been some rich brat pansy, huh?" I stated in awe.

"Gee, thanks! Now I know where my real friends lie." He smiled, understanding that I meant no offense, and went on to say, "It was a good couple hundred thousand for your share, easily. My best men calculate that it might even be about half a million."

"My share... was close to half a million? Who else had shares?"

"Friends, other family members, whoever was close enough to inherit some part of their life after they passed on. I'm not sure how many or who exactly, seeing as I'm not building a case for _them_. So, back to the point, would you like your inheritance?"

"Fuck yeah-"

And, no sooner had the words left my mouth there was a knock at the office door, a small knock, as a matter of fact. Quatre replied, "Yes? Who is is?"

"Daddy, your Dyuu-frien's kids-es want their daddy to come to brea-fas," said a small girl as she poked her head in the room from behind the door.

"Ah, well I guess I should go then, hm?" I replied, smiling to her. She ducked behind the door a little when I smiled at her.

"Ibtihaj (1), don't be shy," he said to her, and she came into the room fully now. I would guess she was about four, but that would have meant that Quat and Relena had hit it off _right_ after the war. Quatre came out from behind his desk and knelt to encourage her to come over.

She walked in a few steps to him, her pointer finger in her mouth and giving me a rather scared look, "Ibtihaj, this is my friend Duo. He came over late last night."

"Hiya there kiddo. I see you've met my kids huh? Are they being nice?" She wasn't as scared looking anymore and nodded; then bolted to Quatre who picked her up.

"So Duo, breakfast time then?"

* * *

"DAD, Nife took the last bacon! I only got three pieces!" 

"So did I, besides I'm older."

"Nife, split it with her," I butted in before the War of the Bacon broke out. Nife grumbled, but obliged, after sticking his tongue out at Crypt, who did likewise.

There was a shuffling sound and, upon turning around to see who it was, nearly cricking my neck in the process; Hiiro entered the room in a B-line to the coffee pot.

"Rough night pal?" I smiled at him and he grumbled something that sounded like 'I've never had so much alcohol in my life'. I smiled at him and he looked over. "Too much to drink then, hmm?" I had changed quickly before coming down to eat and had pulled my hair into a low pony-tail. As a result, he was having difficulty processing why I looked different, or even what I'd said.

"Nan, oh, hai." I must admit, I never thought I would live to see a groggy Hiiro. I found amusement in it. Apparently so did Quatre, who, after he stopped chuckling, got up to help Hiiro, who happened to be protesting the servants' help in a language they couldn't understand (2).

After Hiiro had settled down and gotten at least a cup and a half of black coffee into him, Trowa and Wufei came in. I had been serving my kids at the time and looked up just in time to see Trowa poke Wu on the shoulder and then to me.

"Duo?" Wufei said quietly as he squinted at me, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, I didn't even get to see you guys last night!" I called out, apparently too loud because Hiiro, who sat across from me, winced. I finished putting whatever-the-hell-it-was that Kayle was eating onto his plate and walked over to them. Wufei looked like he was about to shake my hand but instead I just hugged the two of them in one shot. Trowa seemed to chuckle as Wu tried fighting back. After letting them go I then grabbed Wufei's hand and shook it, for good measure, you know?

"You all better eat something before Duo's kids eat the house down," Quatre called to us and the kids giggled.

"If you guys eat to much and get sick, I swear, you'll be cleaning it up yourselves!" I warned them. They finished their plates quickly and the flock of them went off to play. Which left just the big kids, now parents -- with the exception of Hiiro -- ex-Gundam Pilots at the table (Relena wasn't with us due to a negotiation she had to attend early in the morning). Hiiro and I sat next to each other, Trowa and Wu across from us and Quatre at the head of the table between Hiiro and Wufei.

"Duo, can I ask you something?" Wufei spoke up.

"You already have, and the answer is yes," I joked him as I took some hash browns from the serving plate.

"No, Duo, in all seriousness, you can't take care of all those kids on your own. You need a partner, or... I'm asking you, for your sake and theirs… to think about it."

"Wha?" Mouth full of hash brown, very attractive, I know. Confused. I swallowed and asked him, "Wu, are you telling me to get married? To whom?"

Wufei blushed a little. He knew what he was asking was difficult, it was no small task to just go off and get married. "Duo, I don't have the answer. I'm just surprised that, of all of us _you_ are one of the two who are still single."

"Huh?" I blankly looked at all of them. "You mean you two as well?"

Wufei blushed, as did Trowa; they made eye contact and then blushed more. "You two are WHAT?" I nearly jumped from my seat, "How, when, wha?"

"Duo!" Wufei yelled at me, almost completely red in the face, "Look, yes, Trowa and I are together, all right. However, we aren't the topic rig-"

"You are now! Since when?"

Wufei gave up and slumped back in his chair so Trowa, who had regained most of his natural color spoke up, "Two years now. We got together a few months after I signed up for Preventer."

"And was I the ONLY one who didn't know about this development?"

"DUO, shut up. You. Are. Very. Loud." Hiiro growled at me as he lifted his head from it's hiding place in his hands.

Quatre spoke up before I could retort to Hiiro, "Duo, if it's any consolation, I didn't know until they came here a few days ago. I think Hiiro was the only one besides them who knew. And I'm sure that's because he's really good at keeping secrets." The last sentence was said a little too cheerfully, making me wonder what other secrets they were all keeping form me, especially since Wufei grinned too. Trowa, however, seemed as clueless as I was, and looked from Quat to Wu to me.

"Okay, guys… what am I missing here?" I asked after the weirdest silence, ever.

"Nothing," Quatre said as he got up. "Well, I have some things to arrange for later, Duo. The rest of you eat and then go do whatever it is you'd like, so long as it isn't burning down anything in, or the entirety of, my house."

As soon as Quatre left, Wufei leaned back on the table towards me, all seriousness back, "Look, Duo. It's in your best interest. What about that Hilde girl?"

"Hilde? Are you nuts, man? That would be like... incest, or something. No way!"

"There isn't anyone you'd feel safe with? You have to be the most charismatic of all of us, I can't see you not dating someone."

"Wufei, I'm attractive and, sure, maybe charismatic, that means I get swarmed by all types. Life isn't long enough to sort through all of them. Besides, right now I'm working on making a living. The kids and me are fine so far, introducing someone at this point might make them angry, or jealous that I'm no longer paying my full attention to them when I feel it's the most important to them at this stage in their no-longer-orphaned lives. And I don't want to mess up a relationship as a result, because it'd be _tougher_ on them. I refuse to get into any relationships that would give them any less hope in growing up in a 'normal' environment."

The rest were silent a while. They knew I had a pretty damned good point; I was just amazed that I'd been able to word it so well.

Then Trowa spoke up, "Well, that makes sense. But what if you found out that someone already did like you? Would you just ignore their feelings?" He seemed more curious than anything else.

I gave it a moment to sink in before I spoke. "I guess that all depends on how genuine their feelings are. If some stranger came up to me and told me they loved me I would doubt them because I don't even know them. How could they love what they don't know? On the other hand, if I had known them for a considerable amount of time... I don't know. It's never happened before. Anyone I've dated in the past gave up once I tried getting serious with them. People have always just wanted me for, I don't know, my body I guess... That's why I stopped dating."

"Is a war a long enough time to get to know someone?"

"Hiiro?" I looked over to him; his head was resting on his hands, which were folded atop the table as he was thinking.

"I am asking what is a considerable amount of time, Duo?"

Wufei had said that only two of us were single, right? What were me and Hiiro talking about last night again?

* * *

(_1)Ibtihaj is an Arabic name for a girl, it means 'joy'. I felt it was appropriate to name Quatre's little girl his joy :D Have I mentioned that I absolutely love this name now?_

_(2) If you couldn't guess what language Hiiro was speaking that the servers couldn't understand, it's Japanese._

_Notes: If this chapter seemed slow-ish it's beacuse there's a transition going on here. I have 8 started already and it's being edited as we speak, so yay! It's week 8 here though (at school) which means FINAL PROJECTS, AKA 'teh Suxage' we shall see. The story should end in, oh, about three more chapters lets have fun ne :D  
_


	8. Part 8: The Courts

A While Part 8 Paz Enai

"The Courts"

_Note from PAZ: GOMMENASAI MINA-SAN! I'm sorry I am updating so slowly lately! I know it's probably irritating how sparodically I update, but I am in mid terms, at the SHIT-THERE'S-ONLY-TWO-MORE-WEEKS-TO-FINISH-THE-PLANNING-OF-Tora-Con, and trying to get published! ACK! plus for a few weeks bac there i had severely injured the ulnar nerve in my 'good' hand, that sucked. so yeah, a whoooole list of "ACKS" for me. SORRY! Hope this can hold you off for a while! (I cant believe it was sitting on FullMetalDesktop all this time un-uploaded!)_

_meep! after Tora-con I'll try to get more stuff up, but I will have a lot of catch up work from when i hurt my hand as well! if i start taking to long, LET ME KNOW, it puts a fire under my ass!_

_Paz_

* * *

Hiiro had been about to say something to me at that breakfast table that day, but I never found out what it was. As soon as I got ready to ask him what he meant, or why he was asking, I heard a greeting at the front door and two very familiar voices enter Quatre's home, "Where is Mr. Winner. He asked to speak with us today."

I sighed when I realized my free time for the rest of the day no longer existed.

Trowa seemed confused by my sighing, but got the point when Hiiro plopped his head back in his hands and Wufei sighed dramatically, as if he'd just lost the chance to see the world come into existence, or something.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm standing at a podium with a lawyer, in 'claims court'. They really shouldn't have been allowed to televise it, but NO _fucking_ Molonigals had to have it their way. They just needed to have their stinking faces in public eye all the time.

I really shouldn't complain though, I mean, Quatre got me a damned good lawyer. And while the Molonigals had a good one as well, I had - in this layman's opinion - better 'facts', though I don't think you are allowed to use that word any more. It's all 'proof' or 'reason to believe' or 'attestation' and 'credentials' or any other assortment of fancy words, just not 'fact'.

The main cause (1) of their claim was that I had denied certain responsibilities to my 'family' and disgraced their name through my antics. Tag onto that the horrendous claim of 'trying to rob them of inheritance' and the fact that I, myself, claimed not to be a Molonigal, I should eagerly give up any share of my inheritance, and you've pretty much summed up their entire case against me.

My 'evidence' happened to be just as irritating, but I guess that's why we have lawyers for this stuff, right? Our response to their first claim was that I didn't know I was part of the family until recently and therefore couldn't have known I wasn't fulfilling my family responsibilities. Also, the will clearly stated that I was to have 'X' amount of money put away so I could go to school when I was old enough- an opportunity I missed 'as a result'.

Then there's always the whole "he barely survived as it was and ended up in the war as a result of his consequential upbringing. After all that has happened in his life he deserves at least that which his late parents intended him to have" approach, although the lawyers were both wise enough to be quiet on exactly which party it was I fought with in said war. There was a whole bunch of other shit too, worded fancy enough to make an urchin sick. Oh hey, I used to be an urchin, excuse me as I vomit now.

On an utterly unrelated topic, I was ecstatic the Judge herself called me Duo, throughout the trial. Especially since the lawyers were debating their cases while referring to me with different names. It was indeed very irritating being called two COMPLETELY different names simultaneously. But I did my damnedest to be silent and cool-headed the whole time, which for me can be difficult at times (especially times dealing with, dare I say it, 'my family').

Long story short, I won the trial. However, I have to do a lot to legitimately receive my reward now, and if I refuse, well, I can just forget about it. First off, I now have to go and redo a shit-load of paperwork to accept the genetic match and, legally, become a Molonigal. I also have to accept that my parents were murdered by the Alliance when I was only two years old. You have no idea how hard this is to do, even though my parents died so long ago. After this I'll have the leeway and legal authority to, via yet more paperwork change my name officially to Duo Maxwell. This leads me to the one, last problem: merging my identities so Duo and Trevor are no longer two different people. After the war Preventers had created my identity so that I would be able to enter the workforce, but now I had to go back and delete all that made-up data while transferring jobs and paychecks over to my legal, original SSN (2).

In the aftermath of this draining event I got to see, much to my amusement, Mrs. Molonigal being dragged off by Tania and Zelda in a raging fury. I swear, with the anger and humiliation radiating from her the gates of Hell could've opened up in front of her and she would've scared them away. Mr. Molonigal wasn't quite as outward in his fury, but you could see it in his eyes. Of course the press, which they had basically _begged_ to come, was all over them asking for a word here and a statement there. I hadn't moved yet, still slightly startled that I'd won the suit, and chuckled at the display.

For diplomacy's sake I shook my stand-in attorney's hand and noticed a few flashes go off.

"Guess I'll be on the front page tomorrow," was all I managed to say as I turned to face Quatre and Hiiro who sat behind me with my children. Trowa and Wufei were unable to attend, however, due to their holiday season being long past.

It was hard to believe the trial had taken place almost a month after we all gathered at Quatre's. It had seemed like so much less time. However, with all the planning and work that went into the lawsuit, I guess it was. I really would never have been able to do it without Quatre and Relena's help. Actually, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it without Hiiro's either. He had tried his damnedest to keep my children tame while Quatre and I had long discussions about how to proceed. Oh, and for the records, Hiiro and Quatre had come home with me to do the initial planning of the case, and then came back as the court day drew near.

I distinctly remember being exhausted that day. I blamed it on being worried about the case and all the late night overviews with Lewis, my interim attorney, and took a step towards my two friends and my children-

And suddenly found myself grasping my chair for support as a rather sharp pain emitted from my knees and I almost lost the ability to support my own weight. Lewis had grabbed my left arm when I'd nearly crumpled, which helped to lighten my load a little as I looked startled at my offending knees. Quatre came around the divider and looked at me with concern on his face.

"Duo, what was that? Are you alright?"

Flexing and testing my weight on my knees and not finding anything wrong with them anymore I stood up fully and looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine. That was weird though. I think being so strung up lately is taking its toll on me. I'll be cool if I take it **really **easy for a while." I smiled at him and he just nodded. I could see the worry was still there, but at least I'd come up with something that seemed like a reasonable explanation for the near-fall of mine.

"Hey, daddy, can we go home now? This place is boring," a yawning Kayle said up to me as he tugged on my hand. I just smiled as best I could through my exhaustion and gave him a genuine "Sounds like a deal partner!" and lifted him up, noting a dull throb returning to my knees, and carried him out of the courtroom. After what seemed like a millennium of press-photos, which Kayle happened to get in on since I was holding him, we managed to get to the car and drove back to my nice, _quiet_ house. The kids played in the yard and the 'boys' and I talked for a while before my extreme exhaustion got the better of me and I called it a day at five forty after a simple all-American dinner of hot dogs and hamburgers.

I had invited Quatre and Hiiro to stay, but Quatre had insisted that he get back to work now before they fired him. You have no idea how very funny it was to hear him say that. Quatre's quite the sarcastic bastard when you get to know him, especially if the conversation happens to be about his corporation.

I woke up, amazingly, at eleven AM, which is pretty damn late for me. Hiiro was passed out on my couch, I guess he'd managed to find blankets, and the kids were quietly playing in their rooms. I walked in to them and, while trying to rub a stiff crick out of my hip, asked if they'd even thought to start their homework yet, seeing as tomorrow was Monday (3). They all grumbled and Dive reasoned that if I let them play until lunchtime, usually around twelve-thirty for us, that they'd finish it then. Of course, when he said 'finish' I knew he meant 'start' but I let them play anyway and put a teakettle on the stove.

"Hey Duo. I, uhm... Is that tea?" Hiiro said as he walked into the kitchen over the increasing volume of the kids playing, no longer quiet (the runts knew that once everyone was awake they no longer had to be quiet). It seemed to me like he was trying to say something else, but I could see him mentally turn away form whatever it was.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like some. I practically live on it these days. It's better for you than coffee and, usually, once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep anyway. It's a habit I seemed to have picked up after I adopted the runts," I said as I took out the tea packs and some cold cereal. He just made a classic Yuy 'hnn' and I couldn't help but smile. Some things never change, right?

We sat down in silence for a while then I asked him what he was up to now that he could take all this off-time to come visit me and he just gave me the sly-ass comment of "I figured it was more important to be here for a friend in need. There was no way you'd be able to watch the kids and get all of this sorted out without help. Besides, it's not like I minded."

I gave him a skeptical, but thankful, look before the stampede came in asking for lunch. As I got up to make them their sandwiches I noticed that the crick in my hip was still there, as was the dull throb in my knees from yesterday. I guess I was more taxed out that I had realized, but hid it in a smile as my kids starting interrogating Hiiro about how long he intended to stay, or if he'd like to play with them. I reminded them, as I handed them their sandwiches - cut in an assortment of different patterns to suit their liking - that they were going to do their homework now and that Hiiro probably had to head back home soon.

"Well, I'm not in a rush, Duo..."

I shrugged, "You don't have to stay if you have better things to do. I'm sure dealing with these punks has tired you out, though I do really appreciate it."

He nodded and sipped his tea, looking like he really didn't want to go back to work. So, I asked, "What is it that you do that you are so unwilling to return? Must be a real bit-er, shtanky job you have, there." I stopped myself from cussing in front of the kids, something I had sworn to myself I would do.

"I'm in charge of the IT department at the University by me. It's all right, I guess. There are just a lot of people always asking me questions all day. It gets irritating after a while." I nodded in sympathy; Hiiro had never really been the sociable type, and I could see that growing tiresome after a while.

"Well, if you are in no rush… you can stay for a while, but I have to return to work myself tomorrow, and after I get all the kids out to school it'll be quiet here for a while. I'm not sure if I'd be a very good friend to have you come all the way here just to be ignored."

He nodded reluctantly and we decided that he'd stay for today and we'd give him a ride to the spaceport after an early dinner. I decided that, after all his trouble, it should be a good dinner, so after talking with my kids in secret- telling them to behave - I treated us all to a dinner out. It was nothing extraordinary, but it was a nice little event anyway. And then we all saw him off.

Call me weird, but it felt like I was a housewife with all her children seeing her husband off for a business trip.

After that it was the typical Sunday routine, the kids doing homework and me helping where I could, them helping each other when I couldn't (I'm better with the higher end mathematics and sciences because of my Gundam training, but explaining it simply enough for them is a trick for me).

* * *

Back at work the next few days things seemed to be usual, I had a lot of friendly slaps on the back as my work buddies congratulated me on my suit against the Molonigals, having seen it on the late-night news. It was nice to be able to get my hands dirty again. I tried not to do any heavy lifting or anything that might put my knees out from under me again, telling them I was still a bit bummed out from the case.

I don't think I ever had a lingering pain like that which hung around quite so long of before. I had no explanation for it. I mean, sure, at first the whole 'taxed out' thing made sense, but three days? I ignored it though, in typical Duo Maxwell fashion.

What a stupid, fucking idea that was…

**End chapter**

* * *

_(1) "Cause" used in legal terms to mean: a) A ground for legal action. b) A lawsuit. This is me trying to sound smart :D..._

_(2) I'm sure most of you know this, but JIC (just in case) SSN is Social Security Number, also known as an Identification Number._

_(3) In the future they even have trial on Saturdays! Nowadays, to the best of my understanding, the courts are closed on the weekends so we shall use 'artistic license' here._

_ONE MORE CHAP, is what will come after this (it's written up already, just needs fixing) and MAAAAYBE an epilogue, we shall see. _


	9. Part 9: Introduction of Irony

A While #9 Paz Enai

_**WARNINGS:** POV change - Hiiro_

* * *

I must admit, I wasn't prepared for it. I'd like to have thought I was prepared for anything; but I guess a few years of _not_ being constantly threatened can do that to you. I should have known something was wrong. He wasn't hiding it very well, or maybe I'm just too familiar with his behavior...

After Quatre had called me, I left work so fast that I think I may have terrified my coworkers. Grabbing my jacket and keys, I called out to them, "I just got an urgent call from a friend. I need to go to Earth. My apologies. Ted, you are in charge until I get back… Bye."

I almost added, '_IF_ I get back', but decided against it. I was out the door and on my way to the spaceport in as much time as it took to check your e-mail. This just goes to show you that, if Quatre knows anything, it's how to get my ass into gear. I was on Earth in just under 7 hours. From there, I was in Iowa in less than 9. Which reminds me, I don't think I've ever been as frustrated with public transportation before. Nothing was fast or convenient enough. I actually caught myself wishing I had Wing, just so I could get there faster.

Quatre's words repeated in my head the whole time, "Hiiro, it's Quatre, I'm sorry to ask you this but I'm really tied up at work right now, and I'm sure you won't mind going out there too much. I'm sorry to ask so suddenly but..." then he paused. I was just about to tell him to spit it out, when he finished with, "Something has happened to Duo."

And here I am, in the slowest taxi I think I have ever ridden in, in Iowa, three blocks from the Iowa Methodist Medical Center, Des Moines.

And all the traffic lights are red. If the light is missing, is it still red? Then again, last I checked, shooting a pistol from a taxi is not legal. Damn.

* * *

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Hiiro Yui," _can I see my friend NOW?_

"Did you call prior to your coming in to let us know?"

_I was more concerned with getting here as fast as possible_, "No."

"All right, and where are you from?"

_Somewhere where they don't require patience_, "L1." _That's it! Get scared and just let me in. I know that you need to ask all these ridiculous questions because of policy, but, well, it's irritating!_

"And who was it you came to visit?"

_She's talking faster, which is good, but does it really matter where I'm from or who I've come to see?_ "Duo Maxwell."_ Maybe I just want to visit all the people who never get visitors, then what would you say_.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

_Until I get kicked out_, "A while."

"Are you expecting anyone else?"

_If anyone else is coming they'll have to go through this anyway, so why bother ask_? "Not to the best of my knowledge."

The last was said with a bit of an edge in my voice and I see her jump visibly. She gives me a look that closely resembles a scared rabbit and then hands me a guest pass, trying not to make eye contact. I fill it out and put it on as she says, "Room 243 on the second floor." I don't even bother to nod as I went to the stairs. I am not waiting for an elevator. I've been waiting all day, Damnit. Yeah, I'm tired, but Quatre's words still have me on edge, or more precisely on the edge of my sanity.

I noticed a few things as I approached the room that confused me: there was no crying and the children were there, or so it seemed from the sounds of unexpected laughter. I entered cautiously, now completely – dare I say - confused.

"Hey, look! It's Hiru!" said the boy I identified as Nife. The rest of the kids looked at me, and I see that they are all sitting around Duo, who's lying on the bed. He looks pale and tired, but otherwise okay.

In response to the greeting I nod to them as I walk over to Duo's left. "What happened?" I ask, trying to hide the confusion that is trying to burst from me.

"Funny story, okay-" Duo starts and I cut him off.

_Oh no_, "Is this another 'Duo in Pain' story?" (1)

"... Yes, but anyway. So, you know how we fought a war, and how we survived the most crazy sh- uh, stuff?" I gave him an appraising look, glad that for once he was not cussing in front of his children, as he waited for my response.

"Yes."

"And then we all settled down in a time of relative peace and so forth?"

I nodded and he plowed on. "It's funny because it's always the stupid things you never would have considered that cause such big problems and, then, you regret it because it's happened and it seemed like it should be so easy to notice. Or at least, you feel like you should have been able to realize it sooner. And yet, somehow you didn't."

I start to wonder if he actually plans on telling me what happened. "It's always the thing you didn't expect. Life's so weird. I thought I'd be ready for anything!"

"Yes, I bet you did. Now would you please tell me WHAT it was that you were not expecting? Clearly it wasn't what _I_ expected when Quatre called me, because you are still incapable of shutting up."

He smiled at that. "Same ol' punctual Hiiro! You won't be able to guess, I promise."

I stare at him a moment, not sure if he was serious about me guessing or not, but he nods to urge me on. The children begin to talk amongst themselves and are laughing quietly about something utterly unrelated.

"Well, your symptoms aren't too apparent. To even the odds, you should at least let me know if I have them all; Paleness of the epidermis, fever, your eyes seem cloudy..."

"Stiffness of the joints, namely knees, neck and hips; trouble concentrating on minor things, occasional forgetfulness; shooting pains every so often and last, and kinda least, tingling numbness of my right side."

I stare at him. He's smiling, though now I notice the right side of his face is less responsive than it should be. _What the Hell is so amusing about this_. A nurse came in and had the kids join her in the waiting room with the toys so the 'adults' can talk.

"Guess."

"Head injury?"

"Nope, try again." And I try, but my two other guesses seem just as off and he finally supplies and answer, "Lyme Disease."

"What?"

He starts chucking. "A disease caused by ticks, the tiniest of bloodsuckers. Lyme Disease. Apparently I'm in Stage Three. Damned if I knew all the shooting pain and dizziness was due to something like that. It wasn't until I had the same, worsening symptoms for about a month it even occurred to me to see a doctor, then it took another month to actually _get_ a doctor-"

"You don't have a general practitioner?"

"Well I do now, but I didn't before. I had a pediatrician for the kids, but I never thought I'd need someone as well... Anyway, by the time I got the doctor, the pain was almost constant. I was starting to forget what I was doing. My coworkers basically tied me down and dragged me to the hospital."

"Smart of them. Why didn't you go to a hospital sooner?"

"Because it's expensive?"

"Don't you know how to take care of yourself? What if it was something there _isn't_ a cure for at this late a stage? Something serious, something _fatal_? You'd be dead by now! Duo, you are reckless and it kills me to see you make these kinds of blunders. You might have survived the war all right, but I am starting to question, scratch that, fully question your ability to take care of yourself."

He made this puppy-dog face at me, though I didn't relent. "You find humor in the irony of something so small causing such a big deal, and sure, I guess that is fairly amusing... I am not letting you do this again though."

"So, what are you suggesting then, I get a babysitter for myself?"

And then it hit me. No time better than the present right? "Yeah. I know just who too."

"Huh?" But I give him a quick look that I hope suggests that I'll be right back. I can feel his gaping eyes on my back as I walk out and into the waiting area where the kids are playing together.

"You all, hey, I have a question." They stopped and looked at me as I talked to them. Duo apparently spent all the time he wasn't taking care of himself raising and caring for his kids, as they are possibly the kindest, most attentive and most respectful audience I have ever had. I went over my plan with them and asked what they thought. There were no objections.

Quickly popping back into the room I asked Duo if I could 'borrow' his children for a moment before I run out with them. I could feel his gaping expression deepen as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

When we came back I could see Duo was bored out of his mind, though we hadn't been gone for too long. All the kids were happily fed and Kayle brought back a wrap sandwich for his dad.

"They told me you hate the food here and helped me pick out something you'd eat." I explained.

As if on cue Crypt jumped up and exclaimed, "Daddy, Mr. Hiroo said he wanted to help you take care of us! He even got us all a treat!"

"He's really cool too, he showed me how to play this cool game outside," Nife added, and was followed by a shower of statements from all of them at once about what happened while we were out. I had taken them to a park and showed them how to play some games I used to, before I was an assassin, that is. And to finish it off we had grabbed a bit to eat. Nothing too outrageous, but they really seemed to enjoy it, which struck me somewhere. It's been a while since I've enjoyed a true smile.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up, here," Duo tried to silence them. "Hiiro, what are you planning?"

"I've found a babysitter for you. He's willing, if you are."

Ah, a blank stare. I love it when he does that. I dare say, it's quite adorable. After a few seconds of silence he manages "Huh" shortly followed by "Who?" I also happen to love it when he overlooks the obvious.

"Well I admit, it was quite difficult to find someone to put up with your antics. You're stubborn and loud. I've noted over the years you're fairly messy, and your organizational skills are, at best, lacking. You need someone equally as stubborn in different aspects. Someone neat and organized who can put up with your nonsense, but not 'rain on your parade'. Seeing as you are a morning -- or more accurately an I'm-awake-so-I-might-as-well-act-it -- person, someone who has trouble waking might benefit from your interactive properties. Someone anti-social might also benefit from your ability to gather a crowd, as it were, or you could benefit from their ability to be quiet when necessary. Not to mention the fact of your current health situation. You are going to be unable to work for several weeks until your body can support you again, you'll need help remembering things for a while - if not permanently – and if you're not careful the feeling to the right side of your body wont heal properly. You need to stop doing so much and take a rest, and therefore need someone to take care of you and make sure you stop being reckless and overly energetic all the time. Yes, under normal circumstances it would be quite hard to find someone..."

I had his full-undivided attention, but stay silent until he replied, "Uhm, that sounds kinda, a little - sort of – possibly… just like you."

"Exactly." I walked over to him and sat on the end of his bed. "You always were pretty oblivious at times. Why did you think I was so interested in your answers when we were at Quatre's?"

"Oh, right." And I see what is quite possibly the first blush on his face I have ever (directly) caused, unless there is something that he's not telling me…

However, there was something I'd noticed I felt I should tell him, and see if he'd be willing to accept, "Duo…" He was still blushing and I could see Nife lean over to explain to the others what was going on, but Crypt shoved them all out of the room and slammed the door a little too enthusiastically.

"You were, ah… saying?" A speechless Duo, that's something new.

I sighed though, "You're probably not going to like to hear this part but." I tried to look into his eyes, though it had never been this hard, or to hold the look before. By now I'm sure we're both red as beets. "In reality, I hadn't noticed this until recently. Duo, you've always just been calling out for someone to take care of you – or to at least watch out for you. I don't know entirely how you grew up, and I'm sure a lot of it has to do with that but…"

He gave me a pretty fare glare here. "I do not nee-"

Putting my hand up seemed to have the power I intended and his glare became a glance and he was silent again. "Duo, I've been trying to watch out for you all along. There was something about your reckless and seemingly mindless lifestyle that concerned me. I didn't notice it, or feel it, right away. Over time I was almost glad to see you in a battle, not because of your endless banter, but because I could make sure you wouldn't do something stupid… I know that sounds pretty mean…" and I seem to have lost propulsion and stopped dead in my tracks without a successful lift-off.

"I WAS reckless. I went into the war to die. I thought we all did. Though by the end it wasn't like that anymore. I've never had someone watch over me… At least.. Not someone who stayed alive for more than a year…"

And now it made sense. Whether or not it was a conscious desire to be looked after or not no longer mattered. I brought on painful memories, and I intended to rid him of them.

Assuming he'll let me.

I moved closer to him on the bed and tapped his shoulder lightly, returning him to the present. He looked to me and the sorrow in his eyes disappeared immediately, replaced with embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"Duo. Shut up. You don't have to apologize and explain yourself all the time."

"Well, I mean, but... okay"

I couldn't help but chuckle. He got redder. I forced myself to admit I liked this. I liked how he looks when he's blushing, or maybe just knowing I caused it. But back to more serious matters, "Duo?"

He looked back to me, a hint of blush still across his cheeks. "Yeah- and that's not a yeah to let you speak. That's a 'Yeah, I'd be glad to have you raise my-well our, I guess –children.' But under one condition."

He was silent so I nodded, hoping to urge him on. Instead he leaned closer, barely a breath away, and smiled mischievously. I felt my breath catch for a moment and when it came back to me, in a near-pant, I attempted to slow it down.

"You have to say it."

My first thought, naturally, was 'say what', but as I opened my mouth I realized what he meant and turned red myself and suddenly wished I hadn't recently trimmed my hair – as I would certainly have liked to hide behind it now. He kept smiling, not daring to change position and I was half tempted to fuck the words and just kiss him, which would have been the wrong thing to do, by the way.

And suddenly, speaking was never so hard. I half opened my mouth, but swallowed instead. My eyes wandered from his and I wondered if I was broken; a malfunctioning machine. But I'm not a machine, this was what it felt like to really love someone.

Then I realized, this was the first time I ever thought the word itself. I always said I liked him, I felt for him, I sensed 'that' towards him, but never actually used the word. All along I had just implied it. And you know what? It felt nice to actually admit it to myself. I wondered what it would feel like to say it. To have him _hear_ it.

"I love you… heh… I… have, for years."

He was silent and I looked into his eyes, and smiled, and looked away. Not intentionally, but for some reason my body did it on it's own. I didn't look back, but I felt his smile grow too. He could sense my insecurity, my vulnerability – I never was good with words, after all - but he knew just what to do.

He hugged me, and pulled me down to his bed, which was propped up at a 35 degree angle so he could sit.

"Yeah, you know, I have since I met you." That was too easy and I looked over to him to find him completely red again. I was tempted to think he hadn't realized what he'd said until it was too late. "What I mean, er. Well, when I met you… You were so different from anyone I'd ever met before, so calm, and quiet… I guess I was fascinated, in a sense. I couldn't help but harass you… And, well… I grew to like you… a lot. Well, love, really… It just took me a while to realize it…"

He was doing what I was, looking at my neck, or over my shoulder, with a glance at my face and then away again. But I understand. I moved my head slightly, and he looked at me again and let out a short smile before pulling me closer to him and yawning. He was still very weak, and probably tired.

"You're warm," I find myself saying, and realized that I had kicked off my shoes and was laying next-no, that I was curled up in his arms.

"Who said _who_ was calling out for someone to take care of them?"

"Shh. I'm comfortable. You're warm."

END….?

* * *

_Paz's note:_

_(1) Funny story, I always say 'funny story' when I am about to tell my friends of something stupid I did that resulted in me being injured or something of the like. My friend actually said this to me once when I was going to tell her how I got hurt in Kendo... except with my name… I think (there is actually a pretty good chance she called me Duo)._

_sorry for the infrequency.. like usual.. shit has hit the proverbial fan and i am mad sick to boot.. so.. yeah.. ichk _

_plz review._

_out _


End file.
